


Blueberry muffins get in the way of cuddling

by Valentina_12859



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad makes muffins and Skeppy just wants to cuddle, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rocco and Rat are only mentioned, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentina_12859/pseuds/Valentina_12859
Summary: Just a morning with married skephalo in which Bad is making muffins and skeppy just wants to cuddle.this is my first fic about them and my first shorter story so uh, sorry if its not that great
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Blueberry muffins get in the way of cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> In this, its like a mix between irl and minecraft. No real names. Bad is a half demon so he has the horns and tail as well, but his eyes are green instead of white(thank you blue for letting me know his eyes are green, not hazel). He can transform between white eyes/black skin and green eyes/light skin. Skeppy is basically his irl self but he has a headbox thing that he puts on most of the time.

Bad walked into the kitchen sleepily and looked to see if they had any muffins left for breakfast. Seeing as there were none, he got out the blueberry muffin recipe and started baking while humming a song he and Skeppy had sung on stream once, _you are my sunshine._

As he started putting together the ingredients he heard someone stumble down the stairs sleepily, tripping over a barking Lucy. His humming stopped and he let out a small chuckle, knowing exactly who it was.

"Fuck, that hurt."

"Language, Skeppy." Bad smiled, putting sugar into the mixture. Not looking up, he continued, "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yea I'm good, thanks Bad." Skeppy responded, shuffling over to the half-demon and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind him. He put his head on Bad's shoulder and closed his eyes again, still sleepy.

Bad let him stay there, fighting the urge to abandon the muffins and instead cuddle his husband on the couch. He started humming again and wrapped his tail around Skeppy's leg lightly. He could hear Skeppy's even breathing next to him and assumed he had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, he finished the mixture and poured it into the paper liners situated in the muffin pan. He moved to put them in the oven before remembering his husband snuggled into his back. Bad couldn't move to put the muffins in the oven with Skeppy sleeping on him.

"Darling, you need to wake up. I want to finish these muffins." Bad said, unable to do much else to wake him.

"No, I wanna stay asleep." Skeppy replied, nuzzling his face into Bad's neck. Bad could feel Skeppy's smile against his neck.

"Skeppyyyyyy," Bad whined, now knowing that the shorter was most definitely awake and just playing with him. "I wanna finish these muffinnsss."

"And I want to cuddle you," Skeppy stated lazily, tightening his hug slightly so Bad couldn't push him away.

"You can have all the hugs and kisses in the world if you just let me finish these muffins," Bad replied without really thinking about his words. Skeppy smiled, this time more mischievous, and unwrapped himself from Bad.

"All the hugs AND kisses?" Skeppy smirked. Bad froze for a moment, processing his own words. "I only remember mentioning hugs."

"I- uh-" Bad stammered, setting down the tray of unbaked muffins on the counter and looking over to Skeppy, who had started giggling.

"You want kisses too?" Skeppy teased, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Bad's face went red and Skeppy giggled again, "You still get flustered so easily."

"Oh shush, you muffinhead, I could easily make you flustered as well." Bad claimed as he put the muffins in the oven.

"Oh really? Can you now?" Skeppy challenged, now sitting on the counter. Bad put the timer on for the muffins and turned back to Skeppy, a determined look in his eyes.

"I would stand on a crafting table for you, Skeppy." Bad stated, locking eyes with Skeppy. While something else probably would have been better, this was the first thing that popped into his head. He didn't even know the meaning behind it or why Skeppy would get so flustered by it, he just knew it had worked in the past.

Immediately Skeppy's face went red and he stuttered out words that couldn't in a million years make an actual sentence, hiding his face in his hands. Bad smiled triumphantly and starting cleaning up the baking supplies, leaving a stuttering and blushing Skeppy at the counter.

"There is no way you don't know what that means Bad." Skeppy claimed after composing himself.

"I really don't." Bad washed the measuring scoops and put them on the counter to dry. "What does that mean anyways?"

"Nope!" Skeppy yelled, getting off the counter and heading to the couch across the room. "We aren't doing this today, Bad."

Bad gave Skeppy a confused look before returning to what he was doing. After he finished, he headed over to the living room and sat next to Skeppy, who laid on his lap immediately. Bad scrolled through twitter while softly playing with Skeppy's hair, knowing(from experience) that the muffins would be done soon and; if they cuddled right now, Skeppy would most definitely not let him leave until they could smell the pastries burning. Skeppy seemed content enough to wait until the muffins were done.

A timer went off, letting them know the muffins were done. Bad got up to get them out of the oven while Skeppy followed him impatiently, he had already waited over 20 minutes for the healthy cupcakes(or healthier cupcakes, muffins aren't that healthy) to be done.

"Alright you muffinhead, come on." Bad smiled, pulling Skeppy into a hug and sitting on the couch with him. Skeppy wrapped his arms and legs around the taller, but pulling away just a bit so he could give the half-demon kisses.

This backfired though, as Bad held Skeppy's face and peppered kisses all over his face with a giggle, sometimes making the silly "mwah" sound. Skeppy giggled as well, enjoying the affection. He ended off the attack of kisses with a deep kiss on the lips, both of them smiling into it.

They pulled away and snuggled into each other, enjoying each other's presence. A few words were spoken randomly, but they were too comfortable to risk causing too much of a conversation that could make either of them move. Bad looked at the matching golden bands on their ring fingers and smiled brighter.

They were happy and comfortable, tangled together on the couch watching Rat boss Rocco around as the smell of freshly baked blueberry muffins wafted through the house. Neither of them would change a single thing about any of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> If ya'll have any constructive criticism for me plz tell me in the comments, I'm not sure how well this turned out-
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night!!


End file.
